bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Laura's Animal Babysitting Service
Laura's Animal Babysitting Service is the first half of the fifth episode of the third season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Ichabeezer gets pulled around town in a dumpster by Rooney once again before Rooney stops while the dumpster slides ahead, before Ichabeezer lands next to Rooney once again. Ichabeezer tells Rooney to stop dragging him around in the dumpster, before he notices a fence set up in front of him and Rooney, thinking that someone else in town loves keeping people off their lawn as much as he does. Laura corrects him that she started an animal babysitting service, showing Ichabeezer all the animals that she's babysitting, ranging from Mrs. Fuzzyface, Danny, a lobster, Happy Sunshine Bubbles, and Robert, before Ichabeezer notices Larry in the pen with the animals, Laura telling him that Larry is her assistant because he loves animals. Larry confirms that he does while holding Mrs. Fuzzyface then holds her directly to her face, saying that when he looks deep into their eyes, he feels a connection and just knows that they're both thinking about food, while Mrs. Fuzzyface tries to free herself from Larry's grip. Laura asks Ichabeezer if he would like to drop Rooney off for the day, which causes Ichabeezer to speculate that a day without Rooney would be nice so that he wouldn't have to worry about being constantly dragged around in the dumpster, so because of that, gives Rooney to Laura as he leaves. Laura tells Rooney to "say goodbye to Ichy-Wicky", which Rooney is saddened about, before Larry takes Rooney from Laura while saying that he'll put him with the rest. Laura tries to stop Larry because dogs always attack cats, before Rooney growls when he sees Mrs. Fuzzyface, which causes Mrs. Fuzzyface to screech at Rooney. Because of that, Rooney runs off while dragging Larry with him while Larry says that he should have seen this coming. Fortunately, Laura is able to catch Mrs. Fuzzyface and console her, while calling her a crazy monster cat, before asking Larry how she can rely on him when all he does is cause her more work. Larry then throws aside Rooney before picking up Danny, but he ends up sneezing, which rockets him backwards, then asks if now is not the best time to mention that he's allergic to Dust Bunnies, just as he sneezes again, which causes his nose to become swollen. Laura asks herself what she got herself into then comes up to Larry, telling him that she can't thank him enough for trying to help, but doesn't think that this is going to work, and that she'll do it on her own from now on. Larry asks Laura if she's sure about that because it's a lot of work and that she might miss him when he's gone, but Laura tells him that she's old enough to do it all by herself. Larry then leaves to go get an allergy shot at the doctor's office, but not without sneezing before he leaves. Meanwhile, Ichabeezer is carrying two ice cream cones while happy that Rooney is not around with him, asking himself if he would like some ice cream that hasn't been drooled or nibbled again, as he takes a lick from one cone, then offers the other cone to what he thinks is Rooney, but accidentally throws it on Madame Blueberry's head. Ichabeezer apologizes to Madame Blueberry, telling her that he thought that she was his dog, something which Madame Blueberry is offended by. Meanwhile, Laura has gotten to work as she feeds Danny some dust, gives Happy Sunshine Bubbles a clean bowl, and even giving Robert three makeovers, something which Robert is not very happy about, though Laura says that she knew that she didn't need any help and that she got it all under control. However, as soon as Laura sets Happy Sunshine Bubble's fishbowl down and leaves, Happy Sunshine Bubbles starts pushing against the wall of her bowl then jumps the fence as she still pushes on her fishbowl, pushing it past Bob who greets her with, "Good afternoon, runaway guppy", before Bob is surprised at what he just saw. Happy Sunshine Bubbles still pushes her fishbowl while Granny Asparagus is taking a walk, though there is a bit of confusion about which way Happy Sunshine Bubbles is pushing her fishbowl, while Granny Asparagus says, "Hey! I'm leisurely strolling here!" Happy Sunshine Bubbles has now reached the town fountain as she unscrews the top on her fishbowl, and jumps into the fountain for a swim, before shushing the viewers. At Pa Grape's store, a corn boy is riding in a coin-operated rocket-shaped kiddie ride, while Ichabeezer is also in the line for the ride, asking himself if it's his turn. Ichabeezer attempts to create a distraction by telling the kids in the line that there's a distraction, though a pea boy tells Ichabeezer that it could be anything, but leaves anyway, while the other kids in the line also leave as well. Once the kids have left the line, Ichabeezer approaches the rocket kiddie ride and gets in it as he starts riding it while yelling, "We're going to the moon, Rooney!" but stops when Rooney isn't with him and says, "Ah, never mind. The moon's a lonely place." Back with Laura and the pets, Rooney has gotten the lobster clamped to his nose, but Laura is able to pull the lobster off. Laura then asks where the guppy went, because it was just here, becoming flustered because everything was going so well. Laura decides to go look for Happy Sunshine Bubbles, then asks the pets if she can count on them to behave themselves and not do anything crazy. When the pets do not answer, Laura decides to take it as a yes and says that she'll be right back before she leaves the pen. After the pets leave however, everything starts to go wrong when Robert charges and breaks through the fence while the other pets escape the pen as well. Meanwhile, Laura has found Happy Sunshine Bubbles, asking her why she was hiding in the fountain, before Happy Sunshine Bubbles holds up a penny that she found in the fountain, which causes Laura to give a disapproving glance to the viewers, but still carries the fishbowl, going past Pa Grape's store. However, a crash is heard, which catches Laura's attention as she what that was, but Happy Sunshine Bubbles, so Laura approaches the store while saying, "Please don't be animals, please don't be animals, please don't be animals". When Laura enters the store, she realizes that it is animals, as the mess in the store was caused by Rooney and Mrs. Fuzzyface in their chase, the chase continuing on the shelf and around Pa Grape. Rooney next jumps into a shopping cart while Mrs. Fuzzyface jumps off of Laura's head, with Rooney riding the shopping cart all over the store, with Mrs. Fuzzyface still chasing after him. However, this time, Rooney brings the shopping cart to a stop and turns it around, which surprises Mrs. Fuzzyface, before Rooney uses the broom to knock over some stuff which in turn sends Mrs. Fuzzyface flying. Rooney still rides the shopping cart, when Mrs. Fuzzyface lands on the shopping cart with him, while the broom that Rooney is holding gets caught on the bottom of the train tracks, which causes Rooney to fall off the shopping cart. Mrs. Fuzzyface is still on the shopping cart, before it crashes into the lobster tank, which Rooney snickers at. Laura then picks up Rooney and asks the animals if they think they're in a cartoon. At that moment, Mrs. Fuzzyface comes up from under the lobster tank which scares Rooney as he runs off again. Pa then comes up to Laura and asks her if the two pets belong to her, while Laura apologizes, saying that she thought that she had everything under control, but all the animals got loose. Pa asks Laura where Larry is because he thought that he was helping her, Laura answering that he was but she told him that she didn't want his help, but is now not sure that that was a good idea. Pa explains to Laura that when your friends are around, it's easy to take them for granted, but once they're gone, that's when we see how valuable they really are, before something crashes off-screen, as Pa adds, "Like that vase Rooney just broke" and that he sees how valuable it was. Another crash is suddenly heard, while Pa adds "and those antique mugs", followed by another crash, caused by a priceless crystal chandelier. Laura laments that she really thought she could do it on her own, though Pa tells her that everyone needs a little help now and again, even grown-ups like him, and to just be thankful when help comes your way. Mrs. Fuzzyface still chases after Rooney, until approaching a shelf with several cans of dog food on it, repeatedly running into the cans and knocking herself silly, while Rooney stands off to the side and snickers at Mrs. Fuzzyface's misfortune once again. Laura thanks Pa then asks him if he's mad that this is happening to his store, though Pa assure her that this happens every episode and that he's kinda used to it. Laura then tells Pa that she'll take care of Rooney and Mrs. Fuzzyface. At Ichabeezer's mansion, Ichabeezer is riding his segway down the stairway, then rides it up onto the ceiling, having fun while doing so. However, Ichabeezer suddenly stops when he realizes that he's now on the ceiling before crashing down to the floor after that. Ichabeezer then gets up before he realizes that he misses Rooney. The sound of panpipe music is suddenly heard after that, as Ichabeezer goes to the window to see Bacon Bill standing on Ichabeezer's lawn while playing the panpipes. Ichabeezer is about to tell Bacon Bill to get off his lawn, but asks himself what the point is, also asking without Rooney, who will chase Bacon Bill away and who will bring Ichabeezer his slippers in his teeth and who will eat up the newspapers once he's done reading them. Ichabeezer tries chewing on a newspaper but it tastes terrible before asking who's going to howl him to sleep each night with their soulful canine tones, before he starts howling, then falls onto his back while saying that it's just not the same and that he misses his little "Roon-Roon". Back in town, the pets are still causing mayhem, as Laura tries to chase after them, which causes her to realize that "there's animals everywhere! And that's a bad thing!" then says that she didn't even know that was possible. Robert is standing in the middle of the road, when a car comes up to him and beeps the horn, which scares Robert into running through town. Jimmy and Jerry are crossing the street, when they see Robert, which scares them, before they quickly get into their car, but Robert lifts up the back of the car with his head then throws the car up with Jimmy and Jerry in it, before landing again, Jimmy thinking that they lost Robert, but the car is actually on top of Robert, which Jimmy and Jerry scream about again. Petunia finds herself cornered by Danny, who is still spinning in a whirlwind, before she gets caught in the whirlwind, which leaves her dizzy, before she starts sneezing from the dust left by Danny. Captain Mike likewise finds himself cornered by Danny's whirlwind, before accidentally stepping on the lobster, as it threateningly snaps its pincers at him. Captain Mike tries telling the lobster that they should work something out and that there's no need for something like this and to be reasonable. Captain Mike then pulls out a boomerang, but the lobster takes it away from him, before Captain Mike also pulls out a bowling ball, but the lobster also whacks it away as well, before doing the same thing with a PBJHD, which Captain Mike quips, "Probably should have seen that coming", before the lobster takes the bun away from him and starts chasing after him. Laura is still unsure of what to do, when she sees Larry petting Mrs. Fuzzyface, having been able to placate her, before asking Larry how he did that and that she looks so calm. Larry answers that he just has a way with cats, as well as it being the only one he's not allergic to, which prompts Laura to ask Larry what his secret is, but Larry doesn't know, saying that some things just remain a mystery. Larry then shares a can of sardines with Mrs. Fuzzyface, while Laura apologizes to Larry for not letting him help her with the animal babysitting, saying that he's as good with animals as she'll ever be. Larry is excited when he hears this, but accidentally knocks Mrs. Fuzzyface over as he apologizes to her, before Laura asks him if he would be willing to help her fix the mess, which Larry accepts, while Laura says that she's thankful for having a friend like him. Larry then starts to sing about how we should all be thankful for our friends to help us whenever there is a problem. After the song ends, Larry and Laura have rounded up all of the pets and gotten them back in the pen again, while Laura tells Larry that they make a pretty good team, which Larry agrees with, though he keeps saying, "You can say that again", which causes Laura to keep repeating her statement, each time more annoyed. Ichabeezer then shows up and reunites with Rooney once again, saying that he missed him and that he won't leave him again. Ichabeezer thanks Larry and Laura for watching Rooney and that they'll be on their way as he leaves with Rooney while saying that they have some unfinished business. At Ichabeezer's mansion, Bacon Bill sets up a lawn chair on Ichabeezer's lawn and puts on some sunglasses as he lays in the lawn chair, when Rooney suddenly charges in while barking, scaring Bacon Bill off the lawn, as Rooney chases after Bacon Bill while Ichabeezer is still laughing. Characters *Larry *Laura Carrot *Ichabeezer *Bacon Bill *Rooney *Mrs. Fuzzyface *Pa Grape *Bob *Madame Blueberry (does not speak) Fun Facts Remarks * Larry states in this episode that he is allergic to Dust Bunnies, yet he didn't seem to have a reaction to them in Jimmy and Jerry Are Rich, When the Dust Bunnies Came to Town, and Spacetato. * Pa Grape breaks the fourth wall by saying destruction to his store happens every episode (which isn't entirely true). Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Laura Carrot